Everything I'm Not
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: "It'll never happen, sweetheart, trust me. I'll forever be a villain, there's nothing you can do to change that. Being a hero… it's just something that I'm not."


I had fallen upon a YouTube video of _Uncharted 2: Among Thieves _and fell in love.

However, I began writing this before playing the game (ended up renting it finally), but I'm probably halfway in the game. So some information might be wrong, I'm not sure. I tried searching for summaries and watched plenty of YouTube videos.

And another note: I'm a Harry Flynn fan. Yeah, not sure how that happened. ... why is it I always go for the bad guys? Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own _Uncharted 2: Among Thieves_ or its characters. Sadly.

* * *

_Everything I'm Not_

* * *

"_We can help you."_

He remembered what he told her; that she wasn't the plucky girl in some movie that reformed the villain and saved the day, no… saved the world. Fate had showed what was in store for him; for them. And when it had, it didn't seem entirely fair to him. Lazarevic had given him a farewell gift, to use on how he saw fit. Part of him wished he had used it taking Lazarevic with him and the other part of him…

"_Oh, Harry…"_

Sometimes, deep down, he wished it was a movie; all of it. It never even seemed fair that Nate Drake always ended up being the hero, walking hand in hand with the woman he loves. He was always one step behind them. Never far and figuring out the true meaning of the puzzles before he had. Unfair, he would think especially when he got stuck working with him on finding a way to get Lazarevic across the bridge.

"_Flynn…"_

It seemed easier to track the three down, beat them to the place with the tree sap, and wait them out. Hidden in the shadows until the time seemed right; where he would sneak out and make himself known. They were surprised at the sight of him, bruises and the upper part of his torso bleeding, the red staining his clothes. Funny, how that blond (Elena?) had tried to persuade him to change; reform from his evil ways and repent by making amends. A dry laugh had escaped past his lips and he had told her what this really was.

Not some make believe fantasy.

Her expression cracked a brief second and he lifted his hand, showing them the sweet gift Lazarevic had left from him; them.

"_Pity he took the pin."_

He let it drop from his hand and roll a few inches away from him, but kept his eyes on her. She seemed to not understand what he had just dropped and shouts from Drake and Chloe rang in the room before the explosion happened. Though he would never admit it, deep down he regretted two things the most:

Not taking that Lazareb-tch with him.

And the other was taking her.

* * *

Harry Flynn stared blankly up at the wooden ceiling, unsure how he ended up here. The native birds chirped and a foreign tongue chanted from outside. His memory served him with fuzzy images of different time frames and events.

And it all flew back to him.

"What the…?" he let his sentence trail off and slowly pushed himself up, noting that his whole torso had been bandaged up and the wounds tended to. There shouldn't have been even a fifty percent chance that he would survive the blast yet here he was; alive, his injuries slowly beginning the healing process. His left shoulder throbbed from the left over pain of the arrow and his right side burned numbly from the explosion of the grenade.

"Wow, so you're finally awake."

'_Oh bloody h—l.'_

Across the room was another bed, with another occupant seated upright. Her blond tresses were pulled back in that messy bun when he had first seen her and her dainty hands cradled a book: a notebook. She seemed to replace her attention back to it and flipped a page, letting a breath of air pass her lips.

"Been wondering when you would wake up." He couldn't believe his eyes, but at the time anything seemed possible; he survived from a killing curse so why wouldn't she be able to? Yet again she had a better chance of surviving from the ordeal unlike him. She had taken a step back from him as he let the black ball drop to the ground and roll before going off. He was closer; she was close.

He winced as a headache began to grow inside his mind, half of it feeling like a bad hangover. Maybe it was. Maybe he got too drunk and lived some fantasy before stumbling into the depths of reality once again. It's not everyday something exciting and gruesome came to life so surely he must have imagined it all.

Highly doubtful considering the woman in the bed across from his was living proof.

"Nate saved you. He saved all of us."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Harry rasped out and coughed, his throat irritated by the fact it was raw and dry from lack of water. Nate Drake had insisted on saving him? Saving the man that betrayed him back in the museum, let him rot in jail for months, and basically tried to take his life (and hers) multiple times? Another hard equation to the already difficult problem, which meant more unanswered questions; not enough answers. How on Earth had he even gotten himself into such a mess?

'_Oh right, because I teamed up with that blasted scoundrel._' His mind reminded and he wished his small conscious would disappear into the depths of nothingness. He didn't need to start growing a conscious from all the things he did, he just didn't need it.

"I'm not, he insisted on saving you since he saw you were still breathing. Or so Chloe told me." She noted the raised eyebrow and added, "I was slightly out of it too thanks to your little… 'present'."

No bloody way would he wince, no bloody way—he winced, but not out of guilt! Least, that's what he forced himself to believe.

The chanting had died as the cries of children sounded, laughing and giggling of who knew what. Someone spoke in that same foreign tongue and the noises ceased almost as if told to hush and keep quiet. Wherever he – they – were, it wasn't a place where the English language resided in. Not many, if any where there to begin with.

Harry squinted out the window, his eyes taking in the view of mountains and a few patches of snow that splattered across on bits of peaks. It seemed as if they were close to…

A shudder passed through his body, the shiver of water running up his spine. How long had it been? How many minutes, hours, or days had passed when he was unconscious? Carefully he placed his feet on the floor and stood, uncoordinated at first, but steadied himself by placing a hand on the wall.

She instantly shot up (obviously more recovered from the 'accident') and seemed to take a few steps toward him. Her notebook lying forgotten on the sheets of the makeshift bed, opened for the world's eye to see.

"Hey, lie back down. You still need time to recover."

He brushed her hands from him, swatting them away as if they were mosquitoes wanting to bite into his skin and suck his blood.

"Both of you need to recover still, to be honest."

They turned to discover Victor Sullivan, a grin on his face and a cigar held delicately in his hand. It seemed that he had entered the small shelter a few moments ago, most likely hearing the creak the bed had made as Harry moved to get off said item. Shaking a finger in a mock scolding, he puffed on his cigar and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"I'm tired of lying about like some log." Elena shot back and moved away from Harry, seeming to have forgotten on offering him any help. "But you keep insisting that I still need to 'recover' when it's apparent that I'm fine now."

"You only think that." He tapped his temple and chuckled softly from something she must have given. Rolling of the eyes or a scowl upon her lips? Harry hadn't a clue since her back was to him. Reluctantly the blond settled back down and shook her head at Sullivan.

"And you should lie back down too." His gaze had landed on Harry and his eyes that held that childish laugh seem to darken and vanish. Obviously he must have heard the tale of all he committed and had nearly helped the world fall to Lazarevic. "You both will be able to move about once you're healed."

Harry carefully seated back down on the mattress, ignoring the burning pain in his right side and watched as Sullivan retreated back where he had once came from. So if she was tired of lying around, when it was known fact that she was able to walk about, how long had he been out for? Surely it would have taken a few good days for her to recovery so how many days had it been for him?

"You should probably get back to sleep."

"I'm not tired." A white lie this was, his body was already starting to shut down on him. Yet his mind was filled with too many questions and he needed the answers right now. There wasn't time to sleep anymore. There just wasn't. But his consciousness was losing the battle and he began to slowly fall sideways, eyes closing without his permission and falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

"He hasn't given you any trouble, has he?" A male's voice that must was obvious as Harry pretend he was asleep still, back turned to the blond and the newcomer. He tried to relax his muscles, to appear in a peaceful lullaby sleep, but it seemed hard knowing who was in the room.

"No, he's been asleep for two days now."

"So for nearly three weeks now, if you don't count him waking up for a few minutes."

His ears strained to hear if Elena whispered her answer for seconds ticked by and his last remark hung in the air. So he had been here, asleep, for three weeks now? That long since the whole crazy ordeal had happened? It seemed as if longer or that it never happened at all; that it was all an insane dream he was having. But this… this was proof that it had been real.

"Nate…"

A low hum came from him in response and Harry was half tempted to roll over and try sneaking a peak from under his eyelids, but thought better of it. No telling what he would do if he caught him spying on the two.

"Remember what he said?"

"Who said what?"

Elena sighed softly, sadly, and Harry could picture her shaking her head at him. "About… reforming the villain, do you really think…?"

The room fell into a deafly silence and for a moment he wondered if he had fallen back into unconsciousness without knowing it. Yet did they still believe he would change his ways after everything he went through? Did they still think by saving him he would repent and turn from his wicked ways? If so they would be sadly mistaken once he was able to be back on his feet. He'd show them their mistake.

"… anything is possible…"

'_Oh, boy they can't possible be serious…'_

"Yeah… you're right… anything is possible." She repeated and he felt pairs of eyes staring holes into his back, almost as if staring right through him; worse, staring right into him. Searching for some unknown object and he suppressed a shiver. "How's Chloe doing?"

Instantly he wanted to bolt upright and demand to know what happened to the raven haired beauty, but again had to refrain himself from doing so. They would definitely know he had been eavesdropping on the two. Totally unfair that Nate seemed to end up with all the lovely ladies. Minus the blond, she didn't seem so lovely; plain and boring like that book he was forced to read once…

"She's doing well. Visited me awhile ago and wanting to know if…"

Elena seemed to give an unapproved 'hmm' sound. "Another treasure hunt, huh?"

Shuffle of feet told all.

"Nate you can't seriously be thinking of going."

'_Yeah, you can't seriously be thinking of going.'_ Harry chimed in telepathically and stared at the wood blankly.

"It's not as dangerous as, ya know. Besides no evil lunatic chasing after us, no Flynn to try and steal the glory—"

'_Oh you son of a—'_

"—and no freaky guardian things to attack us. Perfectly safe as any other regular expedition, I swear."

'_You're full of B.S. Drake. Absolutely full of it,'_

When he had gone to him about their recent expedition, to crash into the museum and get the oil lamp he had been set dead against it and now… now he was willing to go on another expedition? Three weeks after all they had gone through and he was ready to go back on another one?

He could picture the look on Elena's face, displeasing and disproved the idea. Drake's expression like that of a lame puppy that got the ladies attention with the flick of its ears. Showdown now settled in between them and Harry wondered who would win the battle out. After all if Elena had enough willpower to stay alive from the blast she must surely be fiercer than he had expected.

Then again he still remembered the punch she had thrown at him and how much it hurt.

"… when will you be back?" Her voice gave way the defeat.

"Hopefully in a week, should be quick." A snap of the fingers sounded as if Nate was trying his best to prove his point with the lamest example. Honestly he should try something new, but then again he was the lucky b-----d that ended up getting his ways in the end. "Until then you'll have Sully and Tenzin around if Flynn tries anything, they'll beat him down back into unconsciousness."

'_I like to see that happen.'_ Harry thought with a scoff and listened as the pair of footsteps exited the room and Drake bidding his farewell to Elena before (most likely) leaving the hut.

This time he let sleep carry him away.

* * *

When he next woke he didn't bother asking how long he had been out for, instead they let him up to wander around the small village; short distance at a time for half an hour. It felt good to be back under the sun even though the village children would giggle and hide from him, Elena telling him once they wanted him to walk around one of the huts to get on the other side and make a funny face at them; apparently like what Nate did.

She barely spoke to him and when she tried he would throw a sassy remark right back at her. There was no way he would play with the children; entertain them to their hearts contempt and play these silly games. His strength was finally returning and now he was wandering around the village.

It was day four, he overheard Sullivan and Elena discussing on when Nate and Chloe's return would be. Most of his injuries were healed and whatever hadn't was simply leaving a scab; due time it would disappear or turn into a scar.

Again, as always, the children hid and seemed to be poking their heads out and giggling harder before ducking back behind and Harry resisted the temptation of scaring them; go home screaming to their mothers.

That would end up getting him in trouble with Tenzin, Sullivan, and Elena.

And he sure didn't need Drake back on his a-s when he returned from his adventure. Besides he had to stay on good terms; guarantied to see Chloe and demand to know why she had betrayed him.

"What do you have against kids anyway?"

"Easy; they're annoying, love." Harry gave not bothering to turn around to face the blond. She came up and stood beside him, hair actually down for once and not in that ridiculous bun she always wore. It seemed better down, to him at least.

"Wow, I figured you would get along with them then." She returned and shook her head, a smile playing across her lips. "Nice and peaceful up here, isn't it?"

He took note that she had glanced off to her side, taking in the view of the mountains. She seemed to know he wouldn't respond as she began to talk about the history of the small village here and he drowned her out, not wanting to be bored with unneeded knowledge. Three days left until Chloe and Drake would return; that was all. How bad could it be; dealing with her for three more days?

'_My word, is she still babbling?'_ He ran a hand through his hair and tried his best to pay attention; even if he had no idea what it was she was going on about. It was a new topic apparently, no discussing about the history of where they were and seemed to be talking about something else (midway through it). It was a bore listening to her and he wondered how Drake had ever put up with her in the first place. He yawned.

"Nate told me that Lazarevic got beaten by those guardians." Elena suddenly informed and Harry felt a smile creep up on his face. And he was slightly pleased to see that she held a satisfied smile on her face too. "Said they attacked him like angry apes; limbs pulled apart. I'm not entirely sure if Nate even saw that part… the whole place was starting to fall apart."

"Good radiance." He wouldn't lie; it was good. That place should go down in dust, should have long ago for putting him through a near-death experience. He could have done something better with his time instead of helping that baldy. And he may be somewhere with Chloe right now, on a mission of finding treasure; not Chloe and Nate. He already had too much fame and glory in the world.

"I thought you wanted the glorious treasures."

He shrugged, "Not if it means I'm the one getting screwed over, love."

"That's true." She laughed lightly, remembering full well how bad of a treatment Flynn must have gone through with that horrid beast. Especially when he made him be the sacrifice; thinking he was no use anymore since his time had run out and he would slow them down with those injuries he had endured. "I wish he died sooner…"

"Me too, sweetheart, but what can you do about it?"

"He killed Jeff." She stated in a tone that cracked with emotions. Her hands clenched into balls of fists and her shoulders seemed to shake slightly, memories of the cameraman returning to her.

"Jeff?"

"The cameraman, the one that Lazarevic shot when we tried to escape from you; the one Nate had carried all the way until you caught us. He would still be alive if it wasn't for him."

"Could of died from that bullet wound." He remembered that guy in the baseball cap now. A pity what had happened to the fellow, he might have had a chance if he wasn't caught with them. Might of, no promises that he would be alive; just a slime guess. "Maybe he should have tried what Chloe did."

"So you realize she faked in betraying us?"

"Had a feeling in the pit of my stomach; doesn't mean I didn't want to believe it."

She nodded in understanding, or as much as she could anyway. It felt strange; talking with the man that had joined Lazarevic and even nearly stole her life from her. But Lazarevic had tried stealing his too. In a way, it was Lazarevic who would have stolen both of their lives from them. And she tried to forgive Harry for it; believing that deep down somewhere he would return to the light side, if he ever had been on that side to begin with.

"Even if he did try, without your help Lazarevic would have shot him anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Elena folded her arms over her chest and turned away from him, gazing back up the mountains. "Chloe was allowed to live because you told one of the men to take her downstairs. Besides when Nate had held one of his men captive, he went ahead and killed him. Telling us that compassion is what makes you weak, but in the end he's the one that fell."

"He had it coming."

Harry watched as a small girl came giggling towards them, hugging to Elena's pant leg and looking up at them both; speaking in that funny language. She turned her attention to him and tilted her head to the side, seemingly to be studying him and exchanging words with Elena. Times like these he wished he took the time to learn every spoken tongue so he could figure out what someone was saying behind his back.

"She wants to play hide and seek." Elena spoke and he blinked dumbly. "You know how to play hide and seek, right? Close your eyes and count to ten. I'll help her find a difficult hiding spot."

"Wha…?"

She swayed towards him and forced his eyes closed before he even processed it and when he opened them the two were gone from sight. Harry scowled and shook his head, _'There is no freaking bloody way I'm going to go searching them.'_

Minutes felt like they passed and regrettably Harry Flynn stalked off, thinking of all the possibilities of where a little girl and a young woman would be well hidden from the naked eye.

* * *

"You're horrible at playing hide and seek." Elena pointed out, half disappointed and half angry on how fast he had discovered the two; like they were lost treasure. She was positive he wouldn't come looking for them until near a half an hour, give or take. And yet he had found them in four minutes, showing his annoyance and boredom; not bothering to keep it hidden from them.

"I found you didn't I, love?"

"In four minutes!"

"And… how is this being a bloody issue? The purpose of the game is to have the finder find the hidden. Correct, sweetie?" He watched as she rolled her eyes and wished this situation would be over and done with. "Really, how bloody long does it take to find us?"

Elena shrugged, drawing her knees closer to her chest and wrapping her arms tighter around them. Harry had one leg stretched out past her left side, the other drawn in, arm resting atop and head resting against the back of the wood.

'_The down part of this bloody game,'_ he thought as he glanced at his watch, _'is that children look everywhere.'_

When he had found them in four minutes, the little girl had gone ecstatic with joy and clapped wildly while Elena huffed in irritation. What he hadn't expected was that the girl started talking to the blond quickly, the woman shaking her head 'no' and saying something back in a gentle tone. _'Odd,'_ he had thought as this occurred, but besides that didn't really care much for it.

Not until she had stood and gave him a strict look, informing him that it was his (and still her) turn to hide and wait. The argument between them didn't last long because Tenzin had arrived and when he heard what his little girl (yes, it turned out to be his daughter) wanted to be the seeker and find them, forced them to play. She had showed no signs of arguing with him until Tenzin had instructed her to do a specific thing (which he soon discovered that they were going to find a hiding spot together; make it easy for the girl).

And that's how he found himself in this situation.

"What is taking so long?"

Elena lifted her eyes to him, having been staring in the corner of the small closet. "Don't worry, she'll find us."

"It's not that I'm not worry, love, it's that I'm bored."

"You're bored everyday." She countered back, knowing full well how he would complain that there was nothing to do in such a boring, old village. He first complained about how bored he was in bed and when he was finally allowed outside to enjoy small walks, he complained about that too.

Harry rolled his eyes and shifted slightly, his muscles tense and his leg falling asleep on him. "It's been over forty minutes; I doubt she'll find us."

"Give her time."

"For bloody sake, even staring at the mountains for forty minutes would be more entertaining."

"You did that two days ago and found it 'tiring to stare at'." She quoted him.

"Do you always remember what I say, sweetheart?"

Elena smiled softly and he raised an eyebrow, watching as her eyes seemed to sparkle with the happiness. "It's entertaining listening to you rant and watching how annoyed you get."

"So I'm your entertainment?" He leaned forward, as much he could, and stared at her skeptically. Sullivan had let her up a few days before him and he could hear her laughing from outside with the children, talking with them and (from the sound of it) telling them stories of unimaginable dreams and adventures. Never had she seemed to be un-entertained and when she had, it seemed it was because he was around to make her mood go down.

"Sometimes," she tapped her lip in thought, eyes lifted to the ceiling; mischievous.

"I highly doubt that, sugar. I bet you watch me all the time." Harry smirked and leaned back against the wall, waiting for her response to his manner.

"And why would I do that?"

His smirk grew wider like a Cheshire cat's grin. "Because, you find me absolutely attractive and amazingly so, I will add. And having to be stuck with Drake for so long, it's refreshing for your eyes to see something so great."

"Oh brother," Elena muttered under her breath at how self-centered Flynn really was. And at the same time it was funny how Nate, who told her not to try to help Flynn, had decided on struggling him out too and try to save his life; did save his life. And here he was, Harry Flynn, still making snide remarks about the guy who saved him. "You know, Nate's a good guy and doesn't need to have someone talk about him like that."

"Getting on the defensive side, are we?" It showed on her face how upset she was, eyes flashing before a storm and lips turned downward. It was a fact that both she and Chloe held a special place in his heart, but she? It was as if she held Nate Drake in a very special place, a place no one would take.

"He's a sweet, brave, and sensible man."

"'Sensible', sweetheart? 'Sensible'?" He repeated unbelieving of what his ears had just heard. "Drake is anything but sensible. And 'sweet' is right after it. Brave, perhaps yet that's because he's a real fool."

"He risked his life to save lives. Don't forget that he saved yours too."

"Yeah and I wished he hadn't, love." Harry barked back, teeth grit in a vice grip and slammed his hand against the wall beside him, making her jump back (as best she could). "I never asked to be saved. I even told you, bloody all of you, that you couldn't reform the villain. And guess what darling? You haven't."

He wasn't sure if he was grateful for the door to open or not, watching as Elena quickly ran out of the hut; the small girl's smile swayed away from her face in confusion. It's not as if she wasn't expecting him to apologize, right? She knew all along that he wasn't the type of guy to do that.

"What?" Harry snapped, hearing the girl speak in her gibberish language and silencing her.

She pointed after Elena, face broken with a pitiful sad expression.

Standing he exited the small space and pattered her on the head, awkwardly and hesitantly, telling her that the blond was in a foul mood; even though she had no idea what he was saying.

"She'll get over it, mate." He added in a mutter, his heart heavy in his chest, as he kept his stride to the door. "She'll get over it, you'll see."

* * *

He dried the plate she handed him, staring out the window and trying to moisten his tongue to speak. His throat felt dry, almost as dry from when he had first awoken from the blast. Sullivan had decided it best for the two to wash and dry dishes together, saying that since he was old he needed to retire early.

'_Lying sack of sh-t,' _Harry thought picking at his beef, stomach filled with nothingness.

They both knew Elena was pissed. She hadn't said a word during dinner and she had slammed her glass down every time she took a sip of water. Sullivan would glance at him, time and again, in suspicion, but Harry gave no indication that he knew what was wrong.

"Look, about earlier—"

"Forget it." She sliced through his sentence with a butcher knife, scrubbing at the dish with the sponge. Thankfully it wasn't sharp.

"—I just wanted to say that I'm… I'm…" His pride choked his words, refusing him to say the forbidden words. His hands stilled from their task, setting the clean plate aside and waiting for another to fill its place. Once these words left his mouth, he would forever regret it. "… I'm sorry…"

The ball was in her field now and whether she hit it back or not was entirely up to her.

"… apologue accepted."

He blinked, taking the dish from her and drying it slowly like his brain processing the words. "What? You mean that's bloody it, no yelling? No 'you better be' accusations?"

"You really want me to yell?" Elena threw her gaze at him, eyebrows raised and a smile playing at her lips. "If you want me yelling at you, I'll do it tomorrow—"

"No, that's perfectly fine." He preferred her not screaming at him in the morning. "We'll leave it at that than."

"And I'm sorry too."

"Apologue accepted, love."

They nodded unsure of what else to say.

"So are you a natural blond, or what?" Harry found himself saying, drying a fork that had been placed in his hands. Silence was unbearable and he didn't know how long it had lasted until he spoke, but to him it seemed like eternity. And he rather not have the silence around when it wasn't needed.

"What?" She laughed, taken aback by his question. "Where on Earth did that come from?"

"Just answer the question. Make conversation."

"Yes, but when I was little it was more of a dirty-blondish color. It started to get lighter during my high school years." Elena sighed as she carefully washed the knife that had been used to cut the meat.

"Ah, rolled around in dirt."

"Excuse me?"

"You're the one that said it used to be dirty-blond. Enjoyed taking dirt bathes and dirt showers, dirt-ball fights and dirt-men?" Harry grinned mischievously at her, studying the expression that crossed her features. "Loved rolling around in the dirt, too, hmm?"

The woman rolled her eyes, playfully hitting his arm and scoffed. "Aren't you Mr. Hilarious?"

"Actually my surname's Flynn, sweetie."

"You are such a clown." Elena stated as she went back to her task.

He scrunched his face up in disgust. "I hate clowns. You do realize they're scary, love."

"So you join up with a merciless nutcase." She let the sentence hang in the air, not chancing a look at him. Who knew what inside his mind when he agreed to joining Lazarevic? Perhaps he didn't really know much about the man and only paid attention the money that started stacking up in his wallet. Or Chloe really had been on their side and he wanted to make her fancy him.

"… clowns are a whole lot scarier."

Elena snorted and dried her hands, saying her goodnight and heading off to bed.

Tomorrow she would get up bright and early; wake him up and drag him on a hike. She nodded to herself, hurrying to the room first and put her PJs on (since she still had no choice, but share the room with Harry) and quickly hopped into bed, snuggling under the blankets and closing her eyes.

* * *

"Remind me again," Harry huffed, puffing a cloud of air out in the cold and frosty air, "why you dragged me out of bed, just to come hiking up in the snowy mountains?"

It must've been around nine or so when he was startled awake, squinting up at Elena through sleepy eyes, and took in what she was saying. For a split second he thought the village had been under attack and quickly slapped on a pair of jeans and a shirt, quickly hurrying out the room only to find Sullivan seated at the table, a stupid grin on his face. The blond set a plate of scrambled eggs on the table and told him to hurry.

Apparently she thought taking a hike would be excellent exercise for the two. Seeing as the old man wouldn't be able to keep up in the cold, he grateful stayed behind; eyes laughing as he watched them off.

"Its good exercise, I already told you that." Elena cried as she kept ahead of him, pace set in pure determination. She was being wistful, praying with all her heart that Harry might reform to become a hero. To hoist him from the darkness that kept pulling him under. "And it's not my made up B.S. either."

They walked in silence before stumbling upon an open cave, ancient and mystical. She peered in, almost trying to search the entire carven from where she stood while he crossed his arms, hugging as much warmth back into his body as he could.

"This must be it…"

Harry jerked not expecting for her to suddenly speak in a low whisper and gave her a skeptical look. "Don't tell me we're here trying to find another entrance to—"

Elena placed a finger on his lips and shook her head. "Karl Schäfer had sent Nate and Tenzin here. Nate never told me what it was he discovered in there… I wonder…"

She made a move forward, but he snatched her arm in his hand with a vice grip. "Oh no, we are not going in there. There's no telling what the bloody h—l is in there, could be more of those guardian things. And if you haven't forgotten, sweetheart, we're weaponless."

"Just a quick peek, that's all."

"Fine," He released her with his eyes still on her, "but don't expect me to have your back, love."

Another standoff and Harry wondered if she would surrender as easily as she had when Drake had informed her what his intention was with Chloe for the next seven days. Back when Lazarevic had been around, she didn't give into defeat so quickly; than again she had no choice seeing as they were surrounded by men armed. But this seemed different.

"Come on," Elena moved towards him and nabbed his hand in hers.

"I told you, love, I'm—"

"We're not going in, I promise. Truthfully I don't want to take the chance in running into those… creatures… again. I swear, the first time I saw them I nearly screamed and gave myself away." She explained, walking side by side with him and soon, without acknowledging it, had wrapped her arms around his and huddling close to him.

"Whatever happened to that old geezer?" Harry gazed off into the sky, finding the extra warmth (no matter how small) a comfort in the cold.

"What 'old geezer'?"

"You know, the one Lazarevic had taken hostage to the old ruins. Spluttering on about not to go find the Cintamani Stone. Got Lazarevic pissed off more and more when that geezer refused to answer his questions." A soft chuckle passed his throat and he earned a sharp stab in between his ribs. "Sorry, love."

"…Schäfer didn't make it."

"Being friends with Drake usually gets you in the ground sooner."

Elena bit her tongue in silence, knowing not to start this argument again. "And working for Zoran Lazarevic guarantees your death warrant. Guess no matter which one you met or worked with or for, you would wind up dead anyway. Sometimes I wonder why I survived…"

"Easy, you're stubborn."

"And you're just obnoxious."

"Then why save me?" He knew she hadn't expected that comeback and shook his head, heading back down the path they had just travelled upward. Shrugging out of Elena's grip, he gracefully began the trip back, leaving Elena to stand and enjoy the view alone.

* * *

"Chloe and the boy should be back sometime in the afternoon tomorrow." Sullivan announced smoking on his cigar and carefully staring at Elena, waiting to see what her reaction would be.

"That fast, huh?" Elena responded automatically and placed a carrot in her mouth, chewing it slowly as if buying herself a little time for any more bombarding questions that Sully would ask.

Harry stared blindly down at his plate. Just under twenty-four hours and he would be able to see Chloe again, getting answers that only she knew; only she knew. It seemed disappointing how fast everything seemed to have flown on by, how soon he would leave to go back into civilization with the true way to live. Part of him bounced with excitement while the other part of him sunk with… sadness?

"He's sure is lucky, that boy."

Neither of the two responded to him.

"Yep, wish I could have gotten the move on her first." He shook his head sadly while keeping his attention on the two youngsters. "There's always next time, no matter how long it'll be until it happens."

"Victor, what are you talking about?" Elena demanded softly, wondering why he was saying all of this to begin with. Than again that made two of them, for Harry had narrowed his eyes at the geezer and leaned in his seat, hovering over his plate and rested his chin on the back of his joined hands.

The man chuckled. "Oh, nothing that needs to worry you."

"Victor,"

He gave a slight jolt at the dangerous tone in her voice and sighed, shaking his head again. "I'm afraid Nate was going to give the surprise to you when he returned tomorrow, but now I've gone and ruined it."

"Ruined what exactly?" This time Harry spoke, curiosity getting the better of him.

They waited with baited breath, eyes intently on the one being who knew the answer to the puzzle. Minutes ticked by and the sun continued to go lower, ready for the moon to take its place and allow the people sleep. Voices seemed to hum low, like bees, and Sullivan sat there in his seat like a statue.

"… well," He stood and made his way out of the hut, "I'm going to bed. See you two kids in the morning."

"Victor!" Elena hissed out, not wanting to wake any early sleepers and growled when he didn't return.

"That sack of sh-t." Harry grumbled, mentally cursing that man all the way to the underworld and back again. _'What the bloody h—l does he mean? What surprise? … oh dear Lord, don't tell me Drake became an even richer, lucky b-----d.'_

"How do you even put up with him?"

She laughed quietly, Harry letting the smirk crawl up his face. He often wondered where Drake had even found that lunatic, befriending him and even becoming great pals with him. Sullivan, in his opinion, was meant to die long ago on one of those crazy stunts he tried pulling off. He should have done it while he had the chance instead of telling those buffoons to escort them to see Lazarevic.

"He's just… Sully."

"Oh, well that explains a lot, love."

Elena pulled her hair out of her bun, allowing it to fall to her shoulders and scratched the back of her head. "It's hard to explain. You know Sullivan and how he acts, though not as well as Nate and I obviously. I think even Chloe is on better terms with him than you two are."

"I wonder why that is, oh wait I think I do know: perhaps it's because I was close to killing them."

"I heard you insulted him too, just like what you did now. Only not to his face," She flashed him a smile and stood, clearing the table off and beginning the task of washing the dishes. "I'll take care of everything, so if you want to head to bed early you can."

No response had been said and Elena sighed softly, knowing full well that he took the moment to do so.

"What do you think Sullivan meant?" He made her jump as he took the washed dish from her hand and began to dry it, not seeming to pay attention to the smile that lit up on her face.

* * *

"I still can't believe him." Elena grumbled into her sleeves, sitting underneath one of the native trees away from the village and eyes scanning the narrowed road. Only hours ago had the duo arrived, happily greeted and perfectly in good condition. She had pulled Nate away to talk with him privately, while Harry was left to ask his questions to the much needed answers that only Chloe could give.

But she hadn't expected that.

"I just can't believe him." She spoke brokenly and turned her face towards him, uncertain if he knew or not. "I actually thought that maybe… just maybe… I don't know, we were meant to be. I was wrong though."

"I know, I know."

"Know what?"

"I know I should be happy for them, but… I can't help feeling… as if I just got betrayed." Elena wiped at her eyes quickly, gnawing on her bottom lip and heaved out a sigh. "I guess I should have known better. Should have known all along…"

"The heroes always get the woman they want in the end. That's how it usually works."

She ignored him and breathed in deeply, shakily, trying to steady herself and calm the nerves that jumped and somersaulted in her skin. It all still seemed unbelievable to her of the news Nate had told her, smiling happily with that childish grin on his face and eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

It must be a dream.

Honestly, there was no way Nate would actually make such a commitment to something this big. He didn't even seem ready for it. And he certainly wasn't when they had been together. And she… she was the same, in a way, refusing to be tired down. She had proven all of that the first time they met her. They both weren't the type of people to do such an act. But Nate wouldn't lie about something this huge, this grand. And if so, he wouldn't let it play out this long.

Nate wasn't like that.

Elena remembered when Jeff had asked her if they were dating once they disappeared behind the temple doors and she shrugged, acting like she didn't care if he was. They certainly hadn't presented themselves that way, maybe lovers, but not enough to be serious to do this!

"Sully should have warned us."

Her companion remained silent and unmoving, either for a loss of words or simply because he had no idea still of what was transpiring between the two. She wasn't sure, but if he was clueless about the whole situation, she wouldn't tell him.

Chloe could do that.

She had used him after all. Even if he had been working for Lazarevic, she had pretended to be at his side like a faithful apprentice. And from the way he would look at her, she could tell he held feelings for her.

Seemed like all the men she met did.

"He's not ready for this. He's not!" She said in determination not to make her voice choke. Again she took a breath to calm herself, wishing desperately for it to work and keep her sane. And right now, she wished he would say something funny, make the subject lighthearted; not having a clue of what was really going on. "Neither of them are ready for this…"

Still he remained silent.

That's when she finally cracked and let the tears fall freely, uncaring if he saw or not. Uncaring if Nate and Chloe stumbled on them and saw, she had a right to do whatever she wanted. Even though she struggled to regain control; to keep herself in check.

He loosely wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him (awkwardly) and lost from words. He knew what she meant, all of it. As soon as she had screamed at Nate outside, he and Chloe had gathered around the opened window and he had been enjoying every moment of watching Drake plead with her while she shook her head, angry at what he just said.

Unexpectedly the blond had turned and when he tried to stop her, she had ordered him not to follow her. He smirked at how pathetic Drake had looked and when he turned his attention to Chloe it fell when he saw found her drained from life.

Immediately he had asked what was wrong and after several long moments Chloe told him.

She had even lifted her left hand to show him the ring, the crystal sparkling in the unseen light.

He had asked if she had gotten drunk and the two had gone off to Vegas. Even though he knew perfectly well that was an engagement ring, he still wanted to know if she was intoxicated; than it would mean nothing, absolutely nothing. Instead she would be Nate's (though he already knew this) and what about Elena?

When she had entered her mind, he hadn't known the reason why. It wasn't as if he cared about the blond, she made his life miserable.

Didn't she?

Harry sighed and quickly left the hut, slamming his shoulder into Drake's as he continued past, hearing Chloe smooth Nate out into not going after him and starting something. Didn't take long for him to find her in the first place, seeing as Tenzin's little girl had seen the woman stalk past and pointed him in the right direction which he was grateful for.

"Like I said, the heroes usually get the woman they want in the end." He quoted himself as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm in a soothing manner. "But it's his lost he didn't choose you."

A hollow laugh escaped her and Elena turned her face towards his.

"You're just saying that because you want Chloe too." Her eyes added 'everyone seems to', but she wouldn't say it. "I just wished he waited awhile longer before popping the question."

"You'll meet plenty of other heroes, love." Harry answered again giving her arm a light pat. "You just have to wait awhile until he comes, that's all."

Elena kept silent, resting against him and eyes still on the dirt road.

"A pity you don't go for the villains."

This caught her attention lifting her gaze and finding herself lost in his dark eyes. "What do you mean?" Hesitant and soft, she was afraid of the answer she would receive from him, the haunting words still ringing in her mind on how she wasn't the 'plucky girl that couldn't reform the villain and save the day'.

He shrugged.

"Like I've said, you can't reform the villain to becoming a hero."

"But if I could…?"

"It'll never happen, sweetheart, trust me. I'll forever be a villain, there's nothing you can do to change that. Being a hero… it's just something that I'm not." Harry laughed at her expression, finding it amusing how she seemed to be innocently confused. They both knew she wasn't innocent, that she perfectly knew his meaning well. No matter how blond she acted about it, she was too smart for her own good.

"… what if I rather…" Elena began, awkwardly at first for how cheesy it sounded in her mind, "… have the ex-villain?"

Harry squinted in thought, "… I don't think so, love."

She rolled her eyes and made a move to push him away, but stop stilled as he brushed his lips against hers like it was a butterfly flutter. Harry smirked at her, free arm resting on the knee that he had pulled up to his chest and glanced up at the sky, laughing lightly.

"I never thought I'd end up with a stuck-up journalist."

"I never thought I'd end up with a reformed hero."

* * *

Comments? Advice? Suggestions?


End file.
